


it takes a bit more

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, dan/phil/seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: When Seth Everman is in town, Dan and Phil try new things





	it takes a bit more

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [schiefergrau](http://schiefergrau.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing beta reader <3

“Hey Phil?” Dan asks as he walks up the stairs into the lounge. “You know our exceptions lists?” 

“Hmm?” Phil replies from where he’s sat on the sofa, his gaze focused on the Switch in his hands. “Oh, yeah. Why?”

“Seth Everman just dm’d me on Twitter,” Dan says, taking a seat next to Phil on the sofa and holding his phone out. Phil pauses his game and takes the phone, scrolling through their exchange. 

_Seth Everman: i’m going to be in london for about a week next monday_  
_i have a lot of free time while i’m there so i was wondering if you (and phil) wanted to get together_  
_or maybe i could give you some piano lessons if you still needed them_  
_maybe phil could sit in on them too ;)_

_Daniel Howell: yeah i’d love that!_  
_let me just check with phil to make sure we don’t have anything going on then_  
_(and the piano lessons sound great ;))_

“I mean, I know he’s joked around about it before, but this is in a private message,” Dan says. 

“Right,” Phil says, handing back the phone. 

“And I mention our exception lists because he’s not on either of ours but…” Dan trails off, looking away from Phil. 

“But you’re into it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Phil says, unpausing his game. 

Dan looks at him. 

“What do you mean ‘okay’?” He asks incredulously. “I don’t think this is something to brush off, Phil.” 

Phil pauses his game again, this time placing the Switch on the sofa next to him before turning to Dan. 

“I’m okay with you being into it,” He says. Dan watches him hesitate and stay silent. 

“But…?” Dan says, gently coaxing Phil to continue. 

“But it does kind of make me feel weird,” Phil says, looking down at his hands.

“I’ll drop it,” Dan says immediately. Phil looks up at him. 

“No, no, it’s just—” He stops, biting his lip before continuing. “It’s just...new. And I’m not sure how I feel about it.” 

“Okay,” Dan says, reaching forward to rest his hand over Phil’s. “That’s okay. It’s just a stupid dm. Nothing has to come out of it.” 

Phil nods. “Yeah, but…”

“But?” Dan furrows his brows. 

“But we could try it,” Phil says. “I need more time to think, but we could.” 

Dan feels a jolt of surprise shoot through his body. 

This wasn’t something they had ever _really_ entertained the idea of. Sure, there were jokes about it in bed, fantasies whispered with pink cheeks and eager bodies, but they’re strictly monogamous. (Aside from their exception lists, of course). 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” Phil says. “We need to talk this through though.”

“Of course,” Dan says. “Set some ground rules.” 

“Right. Tell him we’re free that whole week except Sunday.”

Dan picks up his phone, chewing his bottom lip. 

“You’re sure?” Dan asks as he opens up twitter. 

Phil nods, offering him a reassuring smile. 

*

“I mean, you’ve got your jealousy issues,” Phil teases. 

Dan tuts as they both die in the lazy game of Fortnite they’re playing before shaking his head and turning to Phil to reply. 

“Oh, fuck off,” he says with a smile, shoving Phil. Phil laughs as he braces his free hand against the sofa to regain his balance. 

The week before Seth comes to visit is nearly up. They’d spent most of it talking, establishing boundaries and safe words and making sure they know where their comforts lie.

It was all hypothetical, of course. There weren’t any explicit advances or discussions of sex from Seth, but there was an awful lot of flirting that Dan couldn’t help responding to with an equally flirtatious tone. 

Phil would laugh it off, waving a hand nonchalantly when Dan showed him the messages, but his body and mouth would tell a different story when they went to bed, teasing Dan with his own words as he plays out scenarios that make him pant and blush like he’s eighteen again. 

“You do, though!” Phil insists, his tongue poking out of this teeth as he laughs. 

Dan rolls his eyes, this time playfully kicking Phil’s shin. 

“I think we’re past that now.” 

“We could be,” Phil says. “But I think it’s hot when you get all flustered from it.”

Dan scoffs. “Is now really the time to talk about your sadomasochist jealousy kink?” 

Phil laughs again and loads up a new game on the TV. 

“It’s okay, though?” He asks softly, glancing quickly at Dan as they wait for the round to start. 

“Yeah,” Dan replies, nudging his shoulder into Phil’s. 

*

Seth smells musky, and a bit like pine. There’s a hint of the wine they had with dinner too. 

Dan quietly breathes it in as Seth leans over him, his long fingers on the keys of Dan’s piano.

It’s making Dan dizzy. He’s been in close proximity to people he’s found attractive before, but with the on-going conversation him and Phil have been having throughout the week looming over him, he feels like he has butterflies in his stomach. He almost wants to lean back into him, but he stops himself, trying to focus on the piano in front of him. 

“Like that,” He says. “You need to be gentler on the introduction, and harsher as it goes on.” 

“Right,” Dan says. It comes out like a sigh, and he sees Phil smirk out of the corner of his eye from where he’s perched on the ottoman beside the piano. Dan wants to roll his eyes and tell him to shut up, but he resists the urge, and applies Seth’s corrections instead. 

“That’s better,” Seth says. “Did you want to try something else or continue with this?”

Dan swallows, taking his fingers off the keys and looking up at Seth. 

Damn Phil and damn himself for hyping up the idea of a threesome with this man. He feels like a bundle of nerves, an awful mixture of being slightly turned on and nervous _about_ being turned on. Seth hadn’t even made any advances past the usual jokey flirting. Or at least Dan assumes it’s coming from a place of humour. 

“We could try something else?” Dan offers. “I’m sure you have a lot more tips I could find helpful.”

“Probably more than you can imagine,” Seth says, and then laughs. 

They laugh with him, and with a quick glance back at Phil, Dan lays a hand on Seth’s knee. 

“I’m sure I can imagine at least one,” he says. 

_Well that was fucking stupid,_ Dan thinks to himself, listening to Phil crack up behind him. 

“Is that so?” Seth asks, smirking. 

Dan nods, feeling his nerves bubble up in his stomach again as Seth leans closer to him. 

“Are we doing this then?” Dan asks, looking between Seth and Phil. His hand is still on Seth’s knee, and at some point since the last time Dan looked at him, Phil’s grabbed a pillow to hug over the lower half of his torso. 

“I think so,” Phil says. 

“If you want to,” Seth says. “We can.”

“Okay,” He says, looking back at Phil again. Phil nods at him, offering a small, encouraging smile. It’s enough for Dan to turn back around and place his fingers under Seth’s chin. 

When Dan kisses him, he’s struck by how little it makes him feel. It’s so different from kissing Phil, a familiar and homey sensation that often makes his heart flip like he’s a teenager. Kissing Seth is nice. It’s sexy and it makes him want _more_ , but it almost comes as a relief to Dan that it’s not much more than that. 

He hears Phil get up, and with a hand on Dan’s shoulder, Phil gently draws them apart. He kisses Dan, quickly and softly, before moving onto Seth.

A twinge of jealousy sparks in his chest as Phil deepens the kiss and Seth pokes his long fingers under the hem of Phil’s shirt. The jealousy appears to be no match for how turned on he is, as his jeans are quickly becoming increasingly more restrictive around his crotch. 

Dan presses the heel of his hand onto his dick. _Fuck_.

“Did you want to take this somewhere else?” Seth says when they break apart. Phil’s got a light flush along his cheeks, and both of their lips are tinged a dark pink. Seth looks at both of them, his eyes kind, but still asking the question. Dan looks at Phil, his bottom lip between his teeth. He raises his eyebrows, and Phil gives him a slight nod before he looks over at Seth.

“Can we take a second?” Dan asks him. “Just to talk? We can meet you downstairs when we’re done.”

“Of course,” he says, smiling warmly at both of them before getting up and heading out of the piano nook.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks softly. 

“Yeah,” Dan says. “I just wanted to make sure you were.” 

“I am,” Phil bites his lip and pauses before continuing. “It’s just... different.”

Dan reaches out and brushes his fingers absently across the back of Phil’s hand before replying. “It is, but if you’re okay, I’m okay.”

“Yeah,” Phil says, reaching out to twine his fingers with Dan’s. 

They get up and walk down stairs, only stopping once to turn off the lights in the lounge. Dan presses a kiss to Phil’s jaw then, and Phil gives his hand a quick squeeze before letting go. Dan knows he’s worried about things changing from this, and that Phil is too. He thinks that he’s lucky to have someone who’s willing to walk every step of the way with him, especially when they’re both unsure. He presses his lips together, suppressing a smile as they walk down the stairs. 

“To set some ground rules,” Phil says once they reach Seth and open the door to their bedroom. “We’re more comfortable with you wearing a condom, and neither of us like to be hit.”

Seth nods. “That works for me.”

“Great,” Phil says, smiling. 

There’s a pause after Phil says that, where they’re all standing in their bedroom. It’s awkward, and Dan wishes he thought of something to do or say sooner when he sees Seth reach up to rub the back of his head. 

“So, uh…” Seth says, trailing off. 

Dan and Phil exchange a look, and Dan can see the slight embarrassment in Phil’s eyes. 

“Um, I mean, it’s just—” Dan sighs, shaking his head. “We’ve never done this before.” 

“Oh.” Seth says. “That’s okay. We can figure it out as we go.” 

“Right, okay.” Dan says, nodding. 

Phil sits down on the edge of the bed, and Dan glances at him, chewing his bottom lip. Phil offers him a smile that seems to say “ _it’s fine, I’m still okay if you’re still okay_ ”. Dan returns it, nodding at him once before turning to Seth. 

Dan grabs the front of Seth’s shirt, pulling him closer. He kisses him because he doesn’t really know what else to do and this feels _somewhat_ right. 

He reaches down between them and fumbles with the button on Seth’s jeans before giving up completely and getting on his knees. 

It’s weird to be in front of someone like this who isn’t Phil, whose body he hasn’t had nearly a decade to get to know. He figures that it must be okay, though, as no one is telling him to stop, and Dan thinks it’s starting to feel a lot more _good_ than weird. 

When Dan finally manages to push Seth’s jeans down his thighs, he presses his mouth to his clothed dick. 

He hears Seth take in a sharp breath, running his fingers through Dan’s hair. Dan slides his fingers under the waistband of his pants and pulls them down. 

Dan pauses for a second, realising that he hasn’t seen another man’s cock like this before. Aside from Phil, no one else’s dick has been readily and consensually available for him to have sex with like this in his entire life. Oddly, it makes Dan want to laugh. 

But he doesn’t. Instead, he grabs his cock and licks up along the underside. Dan can’t help but draw comparisons between Seth’s and Phil’s cocks, noting that they curve slightly in opposite directions, or that Phil’s is more of a softer dusty pink colour, where Seth’s is more ruddy and red and veiny. 

He tries not to focus on how different Seth’s dick is to Phil’s as he laps at the precome beading at the tip. Dan swirls his tongue around it, taking Seth entirely into his mouth, working back and forth along the shaft. He curves his tongue around his dick and circles it wetly. Going off of the hitched breaths and the way Seth’s fingers are carding through Dan’s hair, he figures he must be doing something right. 

“Wait, wait,” Seth says as Dan starts to hollow his cheeks. Dan pulls off immediately. 

“I’m sorry, did—” Dan starts. 

“No, I just don’t want to come yet,” Seth says with a laugh. 

“God, don’t boost his ego, Seth,” Phil says. Dan turns to tell him off, but stops when he sees that Phil’s jeans have been discarded and he’s got his cock in his hand. The bottle of lube and condoms they keep in their bedside drawer rest near him on the bed. Dan raises an eyebrow and Phil smirks in return. 

Dan rolls his eyes at Phil, and takes off his jumper, working his jeans and pants off before joining him on the bed. Dan leans forward and takes hold of the hem of Phil’s shirt, pulling it off of him. He drops a quick kiss on Phil’s nose. Phil scrunches his face in return, smiling at Dan. 

“Turn over,” Phil says to him when Seth, whose clothes have also been strewn onto the floor, joins them. 

Dan obliges, and Phil puts a hand on either side of his hips. Spreading Dan’s ass, Phil licks a circle around his hole, flicking the point of his tongue in and out. Dan’s breath catches in his throat as Phil hums into him, his tongue flat against his ass. Dan shivers as Phil continues to hum, and with a quick glance back, he realises that Phil’s actually moaning into him. Seth’s leaning over Phil’s shoulder with one hand on Phil’s cock. 

He sighs as Phil continues to eat him out, hitting every spot he knows Dan likes. A part of Dan wants to shut his eyes and push his face into the duvet, letting Phil do all the work with his tongue. Another part of him, however, wants to stay focused on the way Seth looks curled around Phil, and the way Phil looks with another man around him. 

The latter part wins. Dan stays transfixed by the expression of utter pleasure on Phil’s face when he pauses that he’s only seen induced by him or Phil himself. Feelings of jealousy bubble up in Dan’s stomach, but he ignores them. He focuses instead on the familiar feeling of Phil’s mouth on his ass and the hot flush spreading from Seth’s cheeks down the rest of his body as he continues to wank Phil. 

“Flick your wrist a bit,” Dan says to Seth. Seth looks up at him. 

“He goes mental when you add a bit of a twist,” He continues. 

“Right,” Seth says with a nod. Phil moans into him again, and Dan flashes Seth a smile. 

Phil lightly digs his fingers into Dan’s ass as he moans. He laughs softly, knowing that Phil is probably dizzy from the sensation. 

“Uhh,” Phil groans out. Dan watches him turn to Seth. 

“If you keep going, I’ll come,” Phil says. “I don’t want to do that yet.” 

Seth nods, and Dan catches his eye as he untangles himself from Phil. 

“Finger me?” Dan asks, reaching forward to grab the lube. 

Seth takes the lube from him and nods, coating his fingers in it. 

Dan kneels on the bed propped up on his elbows, ass in the air. He feels Seth line a lubed up finger with his hole before slowly pushing in. 

His finger is longer and wider than Phil’s, which Dan finds somewhat surprising considering how swift and agile he is playing piano. It makes it a bit more of a stretch on the first go than usual, but he hardly minds. 

Seth stretches him more, working his finger gently around Dan’s hole before adding another. Dan hears Phil instruct him to his prostate, telling him to be slow and that Dan likes it when he wiggles his fingers a bit. 

Dan almost wants to curse Phil for knowing him so well when Seth does as he was told. His head spins from pressure on his prostate and how _good_ it feels to have something inside him. 

Eventually, after some time, Seth pulls his fingers out, leaving Dan feeling oddly empty in the moment. 

“D’you think you’re ready, babe?” Phil asks him as he runs a hand softly across Dan’s side. 

“Pretty sure,” he says, hearing Seth open a condom next to them. 

“Did you want me to wear a condom?” Phil asks, leaning closer to Dan. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Dan says, wrapping an arm around Phil’s neck and bringing him in for a quick kiss. He bites at Phil’s bottom lip, and Phil chuckles as he pulls away before making his way down to Dan’s ass. 

Dan moves up the bed so he’s closer to the headboard, sticking his ass higher in the air and finding a position he knows won’t fuck up his back. 

Dan’s pressed his face into the pillows, his eyes focused on where the grey sheets meet the white headboard. A pair of hands—Phil’s, he thinks, but it’s too much of an effort to twist his neck back to check—grab his hips and steady him before smoothing over his lower back. The hands are gone as quickly as they came, and Dan grunts as the head of Seth’s cock, sheathed in a condom, makes contact with his hole. 

It’s a strange feeling at first. Not bad per se, just...odd. Odd because much like when he took Seth into his mouth earlier, he’s never been with any men besides Phil, and it’s new. New in a way that Dan finds exhilarating, if a bit nerve-wracking. 

“Just push it in and stay there for a bit,” He hears Phil say. “He likes it when he’s stretched enough.”

“Okay,” Seth says, and Dan feels him place a hand on his back before gliding into him. 

“Christ,” Dan says, gripping the pillow beneath him. He feels a small wave of relief wash over him at _nice_ it feels. 

He moans when Seth quickly bottoms out. He breathes out a hot and shaky breath as Seth listens to Phil’s suggestion and stays inside him. He lets out another moan when Phil grabs his cock, lightly stroking it as Dan sways his hips slightly, taking in the feeling of Seth filling him up. 

Phil takes Dan in his mouth, teasing his tongue along the side of his cock as Seth pulls out, slowly building a rhythm in his thrusts. The smell of warmed lube with a hint of latex joins the smell of sex and musk, and Dan feels Phil groan against his dick. 

“Fuck,” Dan croaks, his fingers knotting in the pillowcase. 

The sensation of being fucked and sucked off at the same time is almost too much for Dan. He’s faintly aware that he’s babbling some kind of breathy nonsense as Seth leans down to match his words with dirty talk that only adds to the full body flush Dan has. 

Phil pulls off, stroking Dan a few times before trailing his hands up Dan’s torso, across his ribs and back before settling them on the tops of his hips. Dan feels Seth pull out, leaning off of him and laying next to him on the bed. Phil takes Seth’s place, pushing slowly into Dan. 

“How do you not die every time you look at him, Phil?” Seth murmurs, running a hand through Dan’s sweat soaked curls. He trails a hand down Dan’s back, delicately running the tips of his fingers along his spine. Dan feels goosebumps cover his clammy skin. 

“I remember how annoying he is,” Phil says between grunts. “It keeps me sane.” 

“Fuck you,” Dan mumbles into the pillow while Seth lets out a low laugh. 

As Phil steadies the pace of this thrusts, Dan sighs and arches his back a little, listening to the snap of the condom as Seth gets off beside him. 

Dan feels a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face from his temple, gasping from Phil hitting exactly where he knows he likes it, and putting pressure into his grip on Dan’s hips. 

Seth leans forward and crawls closer to Phil. Dan can hear their mouths on each other, and the jealous feeling comes back, quick and sharp. He wants to shake himself for being so silly, but instead he reaches a hand down to grasp his own cock, relishing in the momentary relief he feels from the pressure of his touch. 

He whines when Phil pulls out, removing his grip on Dan’s right hip. The slap of slippery skin colliding with more slippery skin cuts through his whine, which quickly turns into a gasp as Phil lets out breathy moans. Hot come shoots across his back, and Dan’s skin prickles from the sensation. 

“Fuck, Phil,” Seth says. Dan feels him press against his right leg. “That was quite the O face.” 

Phil laughs quietly, and Dan moves his head a bit to see come off of Seth’s shoulder after what he assumes to have been an affectionate nip. Phil catches his eye and smiles at him before crawling next to him. 

“You’re such a baby,” Phil says when he lays back on the bed, facing Dan. His face is flushed a deep pink, and there are a few strands of black hair stuck to his forehead. 

“I’ll whine if I want to,” Dan replies, slightly adjusting his position against the pillows.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Seth asks from behind him.

“Please,” Dan says, hissing as Seth ruts into him. 

It starts out slow, slow enough that Dan’s able to keep a firm grip on his cock, stroking out a steady rhythm. Seth quickly picks up the pace though, making him unable to do much more than grip the sheets, letting out the occasional moan and rocking to try and match his rhythm. Phil’s mouth quickly comes to replace Dan’s hand. 

“You’re actually going to kill me,” Dan croaks as Phil teases him with little licks and soft strokes with the pads of his fingers. 

“Christ,” Seth breathes out. Dan feels him rake his hand up his back, trailing his fingers through the lines of Phil’s come.

Phil’s got his mouth around Dan, letting him fuck into him, when Seth’s thrusts start to become sloppier. Seth braces his left hand on Dan’s waist, and Dan starts to feel his head spin as he slowly fucks into him while Phil continues to tease his cock. 

Eventually, Seth bottoms out and stays there for a moment. Dan sighs from the sensation, feeling a ripple of pleasure shoot through his body. Phil’s got his mouth fully around his cock now, one hand fiddling with Dan’s balls as he licks and sucks. 

It’s almost too much to take, making him grateful when Seth pulls out. He can hear him tying off the condom as Phil pulls off with a _pop_ before taking Dan in his mouth again. 

Very little time passes between Seth laying down on Dan’s other side and Dan coming into Phil’s mouth. He feels like he’s seeing stars when it happens, and he feels almost drunk off the release. Phil hollows his cheeks, and Dan lets out a string of high pitched “ah”s before Phil comes off, swallowing and laying back against the headboard. 

Dan leans off his face, steadying a hand on the bed while he rubs the other across his pillow-creased cheek. 

They stay like that for a few moments, letting the room settle with the scent of sex and wiping sweat from their foreheads. 

Now that he’s not running on the high of the moment, Dan feels bone tired. He wants to lay down, to ignore the thoughts dancing at the back of his mind and just sleep. It’s not that he had a bad time, he’s just spent. Spent enough that he just doesn’t feel like interacting with anyone or thinking about any meaning behind what just happened. But he needs to talk to Phil, and deal with the other body in their bed. 

Dan breaks the silence with a comment about the sheets and Phil coming on his back. They all laugh, and Seth says that he should probably head out, but it was fun, and if they ever wanted a third again and he was in town, he’d be willing. 

Or if Dan actually wanted some piano lessons. Seth agrees and laughs as he pulls his clothes back on, telling Dan that he _would_ actually help him with that, with or without a threesome. 

They all exchange pleasantries and Phil walks him out while Dan starts the shower. 

Once under the stream, Dan rests his head against the tile, exhausted. 

He thought that he might feel different after, like something was supposed to be changed about him after it. He’s not sure if it might have been different if Seth was anything more than an online mutual.

But he’s really just tired. Tired and even more aware of his and Phil’s years monogamy, because while it wasn’t _bad_ by any means, Dan knows that he prefers Phil. And just Phil. 

He sighs, leaning off the titles and reaching for his body wash. 

* 

Later, after they’ve both showered and Dan’s put the spare bedspread on their bed, they lay next to each other in the dark, Phil on his back, Dan on his side. 

They’ve both said goodnight to each other, but they both know that they’re still awake, the night’s events on both of their minds. 

Phil breaks the silence, lightly running his hand up Dan’s forearm before speaking. 

“Are you alright?” Phil whispers to Dan. 

“Yeah,” Dan says. “Yeah, I think so. It was just...different.” 

Phil hums. 

“I don’t know if I want to do it again, though,” Dan says. “I think it might be more fun just pretending.” 

Phil laughs.

“Yeah,” Phil says. “I’m glad we tried it though. I—I wasn’t sure I’d be into it.” 

Dan nods, even though he’s sure Phil probably can’t see him. 

“I mean, outside of fantasies,” He continues. “But it was fine, even though it was kind of awkward at the start. I don’t know if I’d do it again, though. I think I would have to be really into the person. Well, both of us would have to be.” 

“Yeah. I know what you mean,” Dan says. “I don’t think I’d be up for it either.”

There’s a moment of comfortable silence, and Dan registers that he feels some relief to be on the same page as Phil. They aren’t always completely with each other on every decision, but it feels better than Dan’s willing to admit that this is something they don’t need to find a middle ground on. 

“You know what else is better about pretending?” Dan says, changing the subject. “It doesn’t have to be another human.” 

Phil laughs again, harder this time. 

“I mean, _I’m_ not the one who bookmarked the Bad Dragon website,” Dan teases. 

“Shut up, I did that for _you_ ,” Phil says, lightly kneeing his thigh. “Now let me sleep.” 

Dan rolls his eyes before shutting them and snuggling closer to Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the [phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) fear fest because I'd been sitting on this idea for a long time and was kind of scared to write it on the grounds that I've never written a threesome fic before (and worry about my smut skills), and that this would probably have worked better as a crack fic or something considering who the third party is, but I didn't want to do that. I wouldn't have written this or posted it without that fest so I'm grateful (and again, big thanks to [schiefergrau](http://schiefergrau.tumblr.com/) for making sure it wasn't garbage and being the best). 
> 
> Backstory aside, you can like/reblog this on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/177639163877/it-takes-a-bit-more-rating-e-word-count-46k) if you want.
> 
> The title is taken from "You" by the 1975.


End file.
